What hurts the most
by SommerSky
Summary: A song fic to What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts.


What hurts the most…

I awoke to the sun shining through my window and for a second forgot what has happened in these past few weeks. But, how can you forget the one person you love in the world being gone forever. The tears slowly started falling as they did all day every day for the past two weeks.

2 weeks earlier

"_Clare you know I love you right?" Eli said as we were lying on my bed. After my parents' divorce neither of them were really home so Eli would come by and keep me company._

"_No, because telling me everyday doesn't make it obvious." I said sarcastically while smiling at him._

_He looked at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen on his face. "I'm being serious Clare; if anything happens to me I want you to know that you mean the world to me."_

"_Eli nothing is going to happen to you." I said._

_He didn't say anything else just pulled me closer to him until we both fell asleep._

Present

The tears just kept falling as memories of us flooded my brain. I looked over at the clock and realized I had to leave for school soon. It would be my first day back and I was in no way looking forward to the stares and whispers that were bound to happen. I got dressed in my uniform brushed my teeth and hair before heading out the door. It didn't matter how I looked anymore, nothing mattered anymore not without him here.

As expected as I walked to my locker people were either whispering, staring, or coming up to me and saying how sorry they were. It was nice of people to try to make me feel better but honestly the only thing that would at this point would be having Eli here with me.

As I approached my locker I saw Adam, Sav and Alli all standing there.

"Hey Clare, h-how are you feeling?" Adam said to me.

I just shrugged my shoulders not trusting myself to say anything. They were all Eli's friends as well as mine but things just didn't feel the same anymore. It almost felt like he was the glue that kept us all together but now we were all slowly falling apart. I hadn't talk to them really at all since it happened. Except at the funeral which consisted of me yelling at them for dragging me out because I was being to hysterical. Is there really such a thing when you're at the love of you life's funeral?

"Just know that we're here for you if you ever want to talk." Alli said while Sav and Adam nodded.

"Thanks guys I'll see you in lunch okay?"

"Of course we'll see you there bye Clare." Adam said while they walked away.

As I was walking down the hall to my first class I saw Jenna and K.C. coming towards me.

"Clare bear how are you?" Jenna said.

Oh I'm just peachy considering the fact that my boyfriend is dead, him also being the only person who would understand what I'm going through at the moment. Oh and the fact every time asks me how I am I want to punch them in the face. Yeah everything is good. "I'm fine thanks for asking."

"We're really sorry about what happened. I wouldn't know what to do if it was Jenna or the baby." K.C. said while looking between me and Jenna.

"Yeah, well I'll see you guys around." I said giving them a smile and walking away. If this was how it was going to be from now on I think I might just drop out. My parents had absolutely no care in the world about what was going on with me so I've been staying with Eli's parents. We're all coping together. It's almost like they have adopted me as their daughter which I really appreciated. I stayed in his room which has helped keep the nightmares away, the nightmares that plagued me anytime I ever slept anywhere else.

I walked into my first class and took my seat. I felt eyes on me but I just kept my head down.

"Good morning class, Oh Clare you're here. I wasn't expecting to see you for awhile considering the circumstances. How are you feeling?"

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me waiting for an answer. An answer that I couldn't give because truthfully I didn't know the answer.

2 weeks earlier

_Eli just got into the car to leave when I realized that he had forgotten his phone. I grabbed it and dashed out of the house hoping to catch up to him. I saw him driving away so I went in the middle of the street and tried flagging him down. It looked like I wasn't going to get his attention because he was about drive through the cross section of the street. As I was about to walk away I heard the most horrible screeching noise that was followed by a loud bang. When I turned around I saw that a car had crashed into Eli's._

_Without even thinking I ran towards the wreck. I wanted to check if Eli was okay. I ran up to his window only to be blocked by the other car. You could just barely see him through a section in the wooden. There was blood on his face and he just looked so lifeless. I started screaming and crying only to be pulled away by one of my neighbors._

_I rode in the ambulance with him. It felt like hours were going by until the doctor finally came out. When in reality it was only thirty minutes._

"_I'm looking for the relatives of an Elijah Goldsworthy." A doctor with a clipboard announced to the waiting room._

"_That would be me doctor." I stood up with shaky legs._

"_Hello miss, the doctors did everything they could but the other car just left to much damage. I'm so sorry but Elijah didn't make it."_

_My world stopped._

Present

I kept running until I reached my destination. When I got there I collapsed right where six feet under my amazing, funny, loving and caring boyfriend was put to rest. I sobbed for what felt like forever. I felt a wind roll past there was something in it that I couldn't quite catch but it felt comfortable.

"Eli, I love you more than you will ever know."

* * *

This is my first story ever so constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are great so don't forget to leave one!


End file.
